1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weight device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a weight device for maintaining the arm in a proper position for maximizing pectoral muscle exercising.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for weight exercising devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 2,617,650 to Landis teaches an exercising device comprising a free unitary structure and including an arm receiving ring, a handle spaced from said ring and disposed substantially parallel to a diameter thereof, side bars extending in spaced apart and substantially parallel relationship between said ring and said handle and each secured at one end to said ring and at its other end to said handle, pins connected one to each side bar for movements of adjustment longitudinally of the side bars, and projecting outwardly from the corresponding side bars, and weights mounted on said pins.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 2,819,081 to Touraine teaches an exerciser comprising a platform, an upwardly directed outer ring secured to said platform, an inner ring having an annular groove extending about its outer circumference and having a diametrical hand-grip secured thereto, and single means for retaining said inner ring concentric with and rotatable within said outer ring and for permitting at will variation of the forces required to rotate said inner ring with respect to said outer ring, said single means comprising a plurality of set screws disposed about the circumference of said outer ring and extending therethrough into the annular groove in said inner ring and into at will variable frictional engagement with the bottom wall of said groove.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,039,183 to Sakuradia teaches a device for exercising and strengthening the human wrist, which comprises a concave trough with two parallel spaced members projecting from one end thereof and a grip rotatably mounted on the elongated member. Springs provide a force which rotates the grip away from the longitudinal axis of the concave trough. The device fits on the human forearm directly above the wrist and provides wrist strengthening exercises for the user by means of the grip being biased by the force of the springs against the flexing of the wrist.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,908 to Pugh et al. teaches an elongated body including first and second opposite sides. A shank-type handgrip projects endwise outwardly from one side of the body at one end thereof and a forearm encircling open frame projects outwardly of the same side of the body at the other end thereof. An elongated shank-type weight support structure projects endwise outwardly of the other side of the body centrally intermediate the opposite ends thereof and is adapted to have conventional apertured disc-type weights mounted thereon. The apparatus comprising the body, the handgrip, the frame and the shank-type weight supporting structure is adapted to be used by a person wishing to exercise his upper arm and shoulders and to develop the xe2x80x9cforearm blowxe2x80x9d utilized in high school, college and professional football blocking.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,756 to Hoagland teaches an adjustable dumbbell apparatus which is particularly adapted to maintain the arms of the exerciser in a straight orientation when used with weighted members which includes a circumferential member defining a hole therethrough through which the arm of the exerciser is adapted to extend. A first and second strut are fixedly secured to the circumferential member to be parallel with respect to the hole therein and extend upwardly therefrom. A grip extends between the upper ends of the struts such that the user can grasp this grip when his arm is extending through the hole in the circumferential member. A weighted support bar is adapted to extend outwardly from the circumferential member and is fixedly secured thereto. The weighted support member extends outwardly perpendicular approximately with respect to the axis of the hole in such a fashion as to use the weights when placed on the weight support member to urge the arm of the exerciser into the straight orientation. Alternatively, a collar may be threadably securable to the externally threaded bar of the weight support member to facilitate securement of weighted members thereto. Also alternatively, the individual struts may be formed of an outer tubular member and an inner member which telescopically moves with respect to one another to adjust the distance between the circumferential member and the grip.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,740 to Green teaches a weight training device that includes a splint-like member adapted to be attached to the underside of the forearm of a person engaged in exercising with training weights. The splint-like member extends from a point sufficiently below the elbow to permit flexing of the arm to a point in the palm of the hand. Structures are provided for attaching the splint-like member to the forearm and for attaching a training weight, such as a dumbbell or barbell, at the wrist section of the splint-like member. The splint-like member is curved upwardly at the palm end so as to provide a grip for the fingers.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,190 to Montgomery teaches a method together with an apparatus for exercising shoulder muscles wherein a weight is utilized by hanging over the upper arm and the hand of the same arm controls and manipulates the weight and the shoulder muscle system by movement of the hand and arm cooperatively with the weight.
A EIGHTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,345 to Frey teaches an exercise apparatus for an arm of a user which includes a support having a first part for supporting and extending along a portion of the user and a second part having an outwardly curved portion for supporting the wrist of the user in an extended position to increase the work load on the upper arm or biceps during exercise.
A NINTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,484 to Carpenter teaches an auxiliary handle for a dumbbell that includes a pair of weighted hook members each joined to a handle by a threaded stud. The hook members are adapted to engage the handle of a dumbbell. The studs are oppositely threaded so that rotation of the handle in one direction moves the hook members away from each other and into engagement with the dumbbell weights, thus securing the auxiliary handle to the dumbbell. The auxiliary handle may be used by a spotter to assist in handling the dumbbell.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for weight exercising devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
ACCORDINGLY, AN OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a weight device for maintaining the arm in a proper position for maximizing pectoral muscle exercising that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a weight device for maintaining the arm in a proper position for maximizing pectoral muscle exercising that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
STILL ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a weight device for maintaining the arm in a proper position for maximizing pectoral muscle exercising that is simple to use.
BRIEFLY STATED, YET ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a weight device for maintaining the arm in a proper position for maximizing pectoral muscle exercising. The device includes an arm-capturing bracket, a hand-engaging handle, and a weight-engaging shaft. The arm-capturing bracket includes an upper arm-capturing bracket, and a lower arm-capturing bracket that extends perpendicularly from the upper arm-capturing bracket. The upper and lower arm-capturing brackets are U-shaped plates and meet each other at an elbow-engaging sleeve. The hand-engaging handle includes an arm that extends vertically upwardly from the lower arm-engaging bracket. The weight-engaging shaft extends through and past the elbow-engaging sleeve and receives a weight. In an alternate embodiment, the arm-capturing bracket is adjustable for different sized arms.
The novel features which are considered characteristic of the present invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiments when read and understood in connection with the accompanying drawing.